Nuke Proof
Nuke Proof is the ninth and final level of Duke It Out In D.C. in the Duke Nukem 3D expansion pack of the same name. Summary Our nation's most secure command bunker now serves as the central command center for the worldwide alien invasion force. It is impenetrable to any kind of Nuke attack, unless your name's Duke Nukem! Summary to follow. Walkthrough This walkthrough is based on the Let's Rock (normal) difficulty. # When you begin, go straight through the metal detector and body scanner until you get to the large round doorway with 'US Armed Forces' above it. # Turn to the right and ride the small lift up to the second level, follow this hallway around until you get to the room that overlooks the previous area; hit the switch on the wall here to open the large door, and then go back down. # Enter the large hexagonal room, which is in fact a gigantic elevator, and ride it down. When you get to the bottom, go right following the walkway around, and then down a small set of stairs. At the bottom of these stairs, on the upper left wall is a vent grate. Bust it open and go in. # Crawl through the vent until you find the YELLOW KEY. Then turn around and leave the vent at the place you entered it. # Jump back out of the vent and continue to the left, across a bridge, and into a well-lit area with a bridge and two rooms marked '1' and '2'. This is the bunker door control area, and is where you will use your keys to open the three bunkers. For now, go across the bridge and to the right and into the room with a '1' above the door. # In this room, use your yellow key on the panel provided. When you do so a wall panel next to it will open up revealing a switch, hit this switch to open bunker #1. # Exit this little room and take the small lift to the right down to the lower level. At the bottom, go left through the doorway and then to the right to enter bunker #1. # After entering the bunker, move to the left and ride the elevator down to the lower level. Follow the corridor around, staying to the right. You will come to a large circular area with a bridge above you, continue on through the other doorway. Follow this hall through, past the living quarters, and into the shower area. # Enter the third shower stall on your right, then hop up onto the divider between the stalls, you will see an opening in the wall up there; go through it. In the little room beyond, you will see a vent shaft, go into this shaft and follow it around until you come to a fan. Shoot out this fan, and the one beyond it. # You must now jump from one fan to the other. When you get to the other side, continue through the vent shaft until you come to a vent grate with a switch beside it. Break open the grate, and then throw the switch to reveal a hidden compartment in the wall on the far side of the room below. Jump down and hit the switch that is revealed; this will turn off the upstairs forcefield. # After you hit the switch, re-trace your steps back up to where you first entered the bunker. Now, go straight across the bridge into the brightly lit corridor beyond. Walk all the way down to the end where you will be violently dropped into a dark area below. # The room you have been dropped into has the BLUE KEY at one end. Grab the key and detonate the C9 canisters at the other end of the area, which will blow open a hole in the wall, allowing you to escape. Make your way back up and out of bunker #1, and back to the bunker door control area. # In the bunker door control area, go into the little room with the number '2' above the door, and use your blue key on the keypad there. Hit the switch that is revealed to open bunker #2. Proceed to bunker #2 which is in the opposite location from bunker #1. # After entering bunker #2, follow the steps around the center support up to the top. Use caution, about a third of the way up you will be sealed in and bushwacked by a group of enthusiastic octobrains, after you dispatch them, proceed on to the top where you can hit a switch to lower the wall that has sealed you in. # At the top, continue across the little bridge, and then around the outside perimeter until you come to a blue door marked 'central command'. # Go down the blue corridor beyond and get in the lift at the end, riding it down. # You have now entered the control center. Go down into the lower area and you will be promptly sealed in. Go to the switch puzzle on the far left control panel and hit the buttons on each end only. This will cause the far wall to open, revealing a nasty underground alien nest! # Once you have cleared out the aliens, go to the upper alien platform and retrieve the RED KEY, also be sure to hit the switch on the pedestal on which it rests, this will unseal the door to let you out. Now that you have possession of the red key, return to the bunker door control room. # In the door control room, use your red key on the pad at the end of the bridge to reveal the third and final door switch. Hit the switch that is revealed to open bunker #3. # Proceed to bunker #3 for your final confrontation. Bunker #3 is located conveniently on the fashionable upper level, right across the bridge from the big hexagonal elevator you originally rode down. It's time to go kick some alien booty! Easter eggs * You can see President Clinton behind the forcefield during the boss battle * In the second bunker you can see a message written on the computers in corners. W.O.P.R is a reference to movie WARGAMES, where there was a supercomputer with this name. Other features * Unknown. Tips * Unknown. Speedrun * Unknown. Screenshots None so far. Category:Duke It Out In D.C. levels